Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Fisupnics Lavxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisupnics Lavxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early and have large flowers with attractive flower color.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,304, as the female, or seed parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,001, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Fisupnics Lavxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisupnics Lavxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisupnics Lavxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded lavender purple-colored flowers with purple-colored central stripes that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens is most similar to and can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are broader than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99.
3. Stems of plants of the new Impatiens are green in color whereas stems of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99 are green to light red in color.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is more intense and slightly darker lavender purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Togaxe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are larger than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is lavender purple with purple central stripes whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guadeloupexe2x80x99 is lavender purple with red purple central stripes.